Imperfection
by foreverloved
Summary: Each of them have a reason for being where they are—a hidden market for murder. Each of them have a dream and something precious to hide. They're rag-tag and vile, they are, Akatsuki. AU ItaxSasu
1. 1: Itachi

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

-

We own a small house on the east end of Shinjuku. It's a dinky sort of place with cliché glass windows and cute flowery words painted on the glass. The neighborhood being what it is I would have preferred forgoing the full panel windows altogether but he insisted they be there. For the studio he said. You can't make paintings if no one can see them. He would have placed them outside too but I told him they would get stolen. So inside they will always stay. Just like Sasuke.

Above the studio is our house. It's small like the shop below, two bedrooms and a small bath. I won't ever let Sasuke see what I have in the second room, so instead he spends his free time in the room we share together. There he can do whatever he pleases, be it reading or playing one of the games I buy for him. I know Sasuke wants a bigger place but I won't allow it. I have my office and we have our room. That's all he'll ever need.

For once, work wasn't hard and I effortlessly climb the wooden stairs leading to the open walkway. Greater still is my joy when I enter the room and see Sasuke lounging on our black blanketed mattress, a book held lazily in his hands.

A hundred lifetimes of staring at him will never take away the pleasure of watching Sasuke. He is completely different from myself. As I am the frozen ice of a lake he is the roaring flame of a fire. Each emotion my little brother feels is expressed in every gesture and action of his body. From the tips of his spiky hair to the toes of his lithe teenage frame, Sasuke is alive. Alive and safe – here in our house.

Keeping my footsteps silent I walk over to the bed and, desperate to see proof my little brother is nothing like myself, I pluck the book he is reading right out of his hands. Teasingly I taunt him. "You didn't come to greet me. I'm hurt. You let a book replace me little brother?"

There, the emotion. I see it in the down turn of his lips, in the furrowing of his brows, in the way he props himself up on his elbows and clenches his fists. I see him in all his expressive glory and I drink it up.

Lifting the book higher I waive it around a bit, silently egging him to do something. My Sasuke never fails me. Sliding into a crouch he reaches up and grabs for the book, his explanation spilling out between those beautiful lips. "I—" He's glaring as he tries for it. "—was—" More grabbing, more emotion to satisfy me. "—busy—with—" Sasuke gives up and throws his arms in the air. "Look, I forgot okay? I'm sorry big brother. Please give the book back." He looks up at me and I see the expression that assures me in a way nothing else can, that he is everything I am not. He looks at me with pure, unsullied love. His lips whisper its message, his eyes fill with the strength of his conviction and he gives it all to me, only me.

Sasuke is beautiful in a way I will never be, and for that only, do I thank God.

"No I won't," I tell him lightly as I carefully toss the book to the brown dresser behind us. Love. I close my eyes and let the images of my brother fill my head. Images of him smiling, laughing, pouting, loving _me._

_But it's not enough, I need more._

Giving him no warning I fall against him, sending us both toppling down on the bed. He laughs and reaches for the book – a distraction. I reach over and grab hold of his hand. "Play with me Sasuke," I tell him as I bring his hand to my face. Slowly I brush my cheek against his hand. I feel him shiver and I can barely suppress my growing desire. I make my way to his lips, kissing first his hand then his arm and onwards until I reach my destination. He is already breathing deeply by the time I finally reach the pink flesh of his mouth. Soon, I know he will loose his patience and scold me. Or demand for me to hurry up. Two different methods but the same intent—the same emotion driving them out of his mouth. I could never act in such a way.

"Itachi," he whines, "you know I can't do all this foreplay."

He is right, I do know but that never stops me. "Oh, I do?" I say teasingly.

Sasuke groans and whines some more before pulling away from me. It was a different response than I normally got. I adore it as I adore everything about the boy. He is never the same for very long.

I know, like I know everything about my little brother, that any further teasing would leave him mad at me. So instead I climb onto the bed and inch toward him. When Sasuke's hand is once again within reach I gently bring his palm to press up against my growing erection. His eyes go wide and I can't help but stop a little and savor his expression. "I am just as bothered as you are little brother. You are not alone. You never are." Letting go of his hand, I continue to climb up the bed until I hover purposely over my brother. I stay there for a while, completely still and taken aback yet again by the sensations my Sasuke causes in me.

I wish my face would tell him what I want it to. Tell him how much I missed him today and how much he means to me. But wishes are a fool's pleas and I know I will never get what I desire. So I show him. I show him that I adore him more than any ever can when I lower my face and kiss him. Our kiss is thorough and by the time we break away his hard breathing has become pants.

I shift my face upward and whisper in his ear. "I thought of you again today." I will not tell him the place or time, I never do. The words are true and that is enough.

I pull up far enough away from him to see that dazzling smile no one but I will ever see.

"I missed you too big brother," Sasuke says.

I try to convey how I feel through my features but I know I fail; my training is too engraved in me. No emotion will ever leave my face again. So instead, I speak and I move. No more words are needed. Lowering my head I kiss him. My lips meet first his forehead, then his cheek, and finally those wonderful lips. The last we enjoy immensely and soon Sasuke pulls me to him. I indulge the boy and let my body relax atop of him.

Morals mean nothing to me. I disregarded them eighteen years ago. Sasuke himself knows no gibberish such as that. He knows just me and our love: the only two subjects my little brother ever needs to know. Just as I have planned.

My breath a soft caress I whisper again in his ears. "Sasuke show me that you love me."

He does and I know I am. For with Sasuke alone, I can be alive.

-

Pein calls at three that morning. Another job, he says, needs to be done immediately. Sasuke is curled up next to me, his head atop my chest. It is hard to not wake him when I move from the bed but I manage. Once, during the first years of working for Pein, I had loathed putting on the standard uniform of his profession. It symbolized so much to me then. The black pants and shirt, the red and black cloak, even the ring, it all seemed so fake and supernatural—ghastly almost. As if by donning them I was taking up the mantel of death. It was years later of course that I learned that I hadn't been far from the truth. Death was to become both my constant companion and ally.

Kisame, Deidara and Sasori are waiting for me in the redbrick building Pein uses as an office when I arrive. Kisame is leaning against the wall, his large gun prompted up next to him. The other two are on the floor, a mess of items I don't recognize in a litter between them. It looks to be gadgets and chemicals of some sort but I don't dwell on it for too long. With them it is best to leave things alone.

"The job?" I ask as I seat myself in one of the few stable chairs.

Sasori doesn't bother to look up from his work as he answers me. "An old man. Fuwakura. 23rd Street, blue building."

"When?" I ask.

"Four."

Satisfied by the answer, I nod and glance around the room. Being a terrorist, Pein has no real interest in reality or superficial ideas like decorating. The room's walls are the same color as the cement they were built from as is the floor. The chair I am seated in had been taken from one of the local dumps. A few couches, all in disgusting condition, are thrown around the room. It is a barren room and so appropriate it makes me sick.

"Time to go," Sasori announces suddenly as he rises. At his feet Deidara swears and laughs. I don't catch his words and I'm glad for it. Sasori kicks him hard in the side and orders him to get up. Kisame, asleep I suppose, wakes at the sound of Deidara shrill laughter. He does not see what is so funny but joins in the laughter anyway.

They are freaks, all three of them. Living for nothing but the short meaningless stretches of time where they can be everything they are--no criticisms or restrictions placed upon them. They have no respect for rules or any fear of consequences. They act however they want to, be it homicidal or scientific. No human decency in the slightest. I suppose of course, that I must be a freak as well. I am here too am I not?

"Come on, I want to get this done and over with."

My words are met with more laughter and a lewd look from Deidara. "That eager to go home and fuck your brother yeah?"

It isn't the first time Deidara has made jest of Sasuke. In fact, thinking back on it I doubt the topic has not come up each we talk.

"Yes actually, I am. Sasuke is waiting for me in bed," I answer truthfully.

Deidara continues to look at me, his childlike face distorted by the crooked smile of his lips. "You're sick dude, yeah."

"Thank you," I tell him as I move away from the seat and to the door.

People don't know how to react to the truth, it confuses them. Lies are so much easier to manipulate and believe. Truth is much more stubborn. It is unchangeable. What is, is. Nothing can be done with it. Perhaps that's why I hate it so much.

"Kisame," I call out.

At his name the enormous black man walks over to my side, the large gun slung effortlessly over one shoulder. I look like a child standing next to him. He is somewhere between six-and-a-half to eight feet tall. At five-foot-nine I am hardly intimidating. I wonder vaguely if others see me as such. I have no special features or unique characteristics. I'm ordinary in both my appearance and skills. I am nothing like Sasuke.

Sasori calls for Deidara and soon all four of us are walking down the street. We do not ride. Sasori has his reasons as do us all but mainly it is just inconvenient. We are criminals and thus trust nothing we can't control. People, mechanics, life… Trust opens room for hope and hope is a luxury none of us are allowed. We are nameless to society. If we die, no one is going to ask after us. No one is going to wonder what happened or go looking.

But more than anything else, I believe Pein has picked the seven of us because he believes we have nothing to lose. We care for nothing therefore we are perfect. If we are perfect, we have no flaw -- no weakness.

_But that is a lie, everyone has a weakness. _

I have mine: my brother. Deidara and Sasori and even Kisame have one as well. I do not know what it is but I do not doubt that one exists. No one can give up everything. There will always be something that gives them the necessary desire to breathe and live.

As the others and I finish killing the man and his guest of prostitutes, I can't help but wonder what those weaknesses are.

-

-

Review please? They make me so happy.


	2. 2: Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

-

Itachi mentioned him by accident. We were at the local restaurant we often visited after a successful job. I had had my cigarette lit and in my mouth and a bottle of beer waiting patiently in my hand. Itachi, for probably the first and only time in his life, had drank alcohol, enough of it to get thoroughly drunk. At the time I was sure something really bad must have happened to my boss that day to force him to succumb to the temptation of drink. I still believe that.

"The family line's dead," Itachi said shortly, his face surprisingly stern and apathetic despite the drunken condition I assumed he was in.

"Yeah?" I answered encouragingly, surprised and curious as to why my boss decided to speak.

"I'm asexual, he's gay and everyone else is dead. The line's not going anywhere."

That was the probably the closest thing to a joke Itachi had ever made. "Does that bother you?" I asked.

Itachi looked up at me and for a moment I almost thought he smiled. Almost. Then the moment passed and Itachi answered. "It doesn't bother me in the least."

_Nothing bothers me anymore._

That was all Itachi ever said about his brother. After that line my boss effortlessly steered the conversation back to our firm. It made me think that maybe he wasn't as drunk as I thought. Its all kind of hazy so I can't be sure on much at all. To be honest, everything past the conversation is blank. I couldn't concentrate all that well and my mind wouldn't stray from the implications Itachi had made.

Everything I know about the man was what I had found from observing him at work. It would have been easier to simply ask him questions but Itachi does not talk about anything but business with me, or anyone else for that matter. Aside from our short drunken conversation, something that, with each passing day become more profound and special, Itachi kept to himself.

So why had he, when he finally chose to speak, mention his family? And specifically the permanent lack of heirs? I couldn't help it, I was curious. My interest had been peaked and it wouldn't go away. I made it a promise then and there to find out everything I could about Itachi's brother.

That was my first mistake.

It was two months later that I was finally given the chance to learn more about my boss's private life. On Itachi's orders I was to gather the necessary papers in his normally locked office and meet him at the courtroom by three that afternoon. Having arrived back at the firm around two, I had a few extra minuets to snoop around. Nobody has had an opportunity like that. No one can enter his office aside from himself, it's always locked.

When I locked the door behind me and finally had the chance to look around properly, I couldn't figure out why Itachi was so paranoid. The office was disappointingly similar to any other in the building. Bookcases packed with their intended material lined the back and left wall. A red leather sofa that, by the looks of it, received less use than the actual books, took up the remainder of the right wall. The upper half of the room consisted of a large oak desk, a few file cabinets and a maroon office chair. That was it. No secret photo album or humiliating file of papers. There wasn't anything scandalous at all.

More than a little ticked off; I set about doing my appointed task. After getting the papers from one of the cabinets I turned around to walk out of the room when, by some fluke or perhaps fate, my attention went the desk. In simple wooden frames dozens upon dozens of pictures littered the wooden surface, all of them depicting the same person.

That was my first sight of him. At first, I thought I was dreaming. Then, I was left dumb-struck and finally, captivated. The individual, male I decided upon closer inspection, was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Aside from his short, spiky hair and smaller frame he looked remarkably like the boss, leading me to assume this was Itachi's brother.

The boss is a beautiful man but he is aloof and intimating. Any sense of awe you feel for his beauty is brutally shoved aside to make room for harsh, piling feelings of inferiority and obedience he generates in you. This is not done on purpose, that is obvious. The knowledge of his innocent cold charisma does nothing but double the blow. With Itachi you are left wondering how God could have cursed one single person to be so perfect.

_His brother is different._

For one thing the kid in the picture is smiling. He's laughing, talking, sleeping, _living_, things you can't possibly imagine Itachi doing. Even in pictures the boy drew you in. Skin pale and hair so dark it looked blue; he was every high school girl's dream come true. I suppose Itachi might have qualified as well but as I said, Itachi is dead. This kid is alive.

I wanted to stay and stare at him, or better yet, steal a picture for myself. I couldn't however because I knew Itachi would notice. He notices everything. So I contented myself with snapping a picture of a few my favorites with a phone. It was nothing compared to the originals but it would work. I had no time to borrow a camera, Itachi was waiting.

While I watched Itachi win yet another case a few hours later, I pondered over the pictures I had found. As good as they were they had been clearly taken with a digital camera and not one of the professional ones. Meaning Itachi had taken them himself.

_Why?_

Someone as beautiful as the boy depicted could easily become one of the most popular models in Japan. He could be famous. So why? If you loved someone, and Itachi clearly loved his brother, why did he not help him become the best he could? During those first few hours at the court I couldn't think of much of anything past the boy, let alone rationalize obvious possibilities. In fact, I didn't even factor in Itachi's personality. Later I would. And the pieces, awkward and jutted as they were, would begin to fall together.

I met him two weeks after the picture incident. During the few minuets we had for a lunch Itachi spontaneously asked me if I was interested in visiting his house. I hadn't been fired yet so Itachi couldn't have known I'd seen the pictures of his brother. I hadn't asked any question or even hinted at wanting to visit. The invitation bothered me but, not one to turn down such an opportunity, I said yes.

That was my second mistake.

The brothers have a small place over in Shibuya. I had seen it a few times on my walks through the district and so it was a surprise to learn it was Itachi's home. The bottom half the brick building serves as a something of an art studio. The glass is dark and hard to look more than a few feet through but it's enough to see many splendid paintings. Impressionistic, realistic, abstract, surrealism, you name it and there's a painting of the style. With the six locks on the door I doubt anyone thought to enter though. I always found it strange, now I understand it.

Itachi insisted on entering first. I heard a few words from outside the door and soon Itachi let me in. The studio was exactly how you saw it from outside. The walls a light cream, the flooring tile, and the whole place full of paint supplies. Half-painted canvas and finished products scattered themselves all around.

Set in the small alcove invisible to the windows was a small table set for three. Regardless of that fact Itachi had invited me that morning I had been expected. I walked over to the table and, a bit unsure of where to sit, turned to Itachi. My boss ignored me and sat down on the left side of the table. Following his example I sat opposite him on the right.

We were there for only a short while before the sounds of someone walking down a flight of stairs was heard. The noise was soon followed by a few words and the opening of door. I hadn't noticed it at first but hidden between two display stands was a brown door. It was from that that he emerged.

He was dressed remarkably similar to the photos in Itachi's office. His cargo pants were black and a little baggy, his shirt red and just right on his small frame. He wore no earrings or bracelets but around his neck was a chain with a few dog-tags on it. I couldn't read what they said but I wouldn't have been surprised if one of them had his brother's name on it.

Immediately after his entering, the boy walked over to the table and deposited the steaming food in his arms. Giving us a smile he sat down and dinner began. Being around him, as I experienced during the actual dinner, was something not all together that different than being around Itachi. I had seen the pictures of the boy smiling and pouting and laughing, activities I had never seen Itachi perform. I had expected him to be different, more alive I guess.

_He wasn't._

He behaved alarmingly like his brother. His face was blank, his movements automatic and his conversation generic. It was as if the person I had seen in the pictures was an entirely different individual. The boy in pictures was beautiful in the way only someone so wonderfully pure and alive could be. The one seated across from me picking at his food was not alive. It didn't make sense. Then,

_He smiled._

It was a small smile, not even meant for me, yet I can't ever forget it. At the moment, when his lips turned up in the corners and his eyes widened just a little, I knew instantly the boy in the pictures and the one seated across from me were undoubtedly the same. This boy, this fragile, beautiful (_so very, very beautiful_) teenage child, could make Itachi; the perfect, flawless man I had admired for so many years, behave as if he could see nothing else but the boy. It was incredible, almost unreal. It left me feeling as if I had witnessed a miracle preformed by one of God's own angels. I couldn't help it,

_I fell in love._

Itachi has yet to notice how I feel about his brother. I don't know how I've managed to keep it a secret, but I have. He is never mentioned and I haven't seen him again since that dinner. Itachi is careful, he always has been. I do not begrudge him for it, if anything I am thankful. I am glad the boy is protected so well. If I had him as Itachi has him, I would act the same.

Perhaps it is because I can so easily relate that I figured it out so quickly. The private possessiveness of Itachi's, the undiluted adoration of the younger brother, the small smiles and comments... It was so obvious I can't believe I didn't figure out immediately. They are in love, two brothers, clearly blood brothers, completely and obsessively in love with each other. Upon learning this I should have felt sickened by them.

_Not awe._

But it was. I was left in awe and envy of them, far from the disgust society teaches you to feel. There is something so special, almost surreal about those two. In the company of others, or by themselves, they act as if they are dead. They do not smile, they do not engage in conversation, or possess any interest in their surroundings. It seems to me that if they could do it they would even stop breathing. But when the other is near,

_Everything changes._

I could scarcely believe my eyes when I beheld the transformation that night at their house. When Itachi opened that door and the boy came out, when they saw each other, they changed. Itachi's pale, sickly skin seemed to take on a glow as he stared at his brother. It was as if the boy radiated a special kind of energy Itachi needed to continue to live. I cannot say with perfect certainty that the boy goes through a similar transformation but I would wager anything, he does. They are alive only when they are together. They are truly

_Extraordinary people._

I could ruin their world, it would be easy. A simple phone call to the social services and he would never see Itachi again. I could have him, I know he would let me. After Itachi was gone the boy would be broken beyond healing. He would truly be dead. I could do anything I wanted with him and he wouldn't care. I could gain custody of him. Have him live with me and sleep in my bed. He could be mine.

_Yet, I can't do it._

Perhaps it's the knowledge that the him I could have would never be the him Itachi has. He would never smile at me like that. He would never laugh or relax like he does for Itachi. That might be why I don't turn them in. But I doubt it. Deep down, I know it's not the real reason.

There is just something truly extraordinary about them. I know that everyday Itachi wakes up only because he can see his brother's face. And him, he is the same. The world does not exist to two of them. There are only each other and that is it. How many people could do that? Give up everything, _everything_, for that person. Do you know any? I don't.

So I keep the secret to myself. I don't say anything and I content myself with watching. On occasions, when it is raining and my mind is weary, I allow myself to dream and wonder what they are doing. Sometimes, but only sometimes, I even fancy myself their protector. It's preposterous, I know that. Itachi doesn't need protecting at all. He is probably more capable of defending himself than I am. He is perfect, ask anyone and they'll tell you that. Itachi has no flaw. Yet, all this time I have known him I haven't been able to bring myself to believe that.

_Because everyone has a weakness. _

When you learn of that weakness, that one thing that can turn a perfect man into a flawed human, you feel special. You desire to learn more of that amazing weakness and to treasure the value of that special something. It's not often but sometimes, sometimes, their weakness even becomes yours.

I foolishly assumed that my life would not change after learning Itachi's secret. I thought I would be safe and happy, thoroughly content to watch them from afar. Everything would be perfectly fine. I became sedated with this assumption and slowly I became lax.

That was my third and last mistake.

-

-

Review pretty please.


	3. 3: Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

-

As it is customary of me immediately after I enter the house I turn around and check all the locks on the door. I am aware of the ludicrously of having locks on a door Sasuke has no interest in opening, but still, I have to be sure. I will not take the chance of him leaving. Just the thought of what the air outside only would do to him is enough to irritate me.

When I am sure the locks are secure and in place I tuck the key back around my neck and glance around, calling out my usual words of greeting. I wait patiently for the regular sound of rushing feet and resounding call of my name. Minuets pass and I hear nothing. It seems Sasuke still hasn't returned to normal, how annoying. This isn't the first time only silence has greeted me. For a good week now it has been the new norm. Not just my return home, many of his activities as of late have been unusual and different, almost unnerving. It makes me wonder what has gotten into my little brother.

At night he will feign sleep and refuse to touch me. If I manage to persuade him into something he acts annoyed after and is even angrier with me than before. He no longer begs for me to abandon my work and pay attention to him. There are no more good-bye kisses or even welcome-back hugs. If I dared to be so imaginative, I might say he is ignoring me. What a thought, my Sasuke, avoiding me. Me, the one person he has ever known. It is silly.

_Too silly._

Abandoning my place by the door I walk into the house and deposit my briefcase on the kitchen table. "Sasuke?" I call out. My inquiry is met yet again with no response. This is getting very old, rather fast. Have I not treated him with all the kindness and love he could ever want? This house, his clothes, his books – all of this I have given him and much more. He is rarely in need or want, I make sure of it. His everything is possible because of me. I do not deserve such harsh reactions.

I knew this would happen, really I did. Sasuke is not patient nor is he very mature. However childish his actions are, the fact remains that they are infuriatingly effective. I will not stand for his behavior anymore. I am patient man when it comes to my Sasuke but if he keeps this up I fear I will do something I will later regret.

Shrugging off my coat I set it beside the briefcase and climb the stairs to the second floor. I do not have to look far for him. Huddled in a corner with his head atop his bent knees is my brother. Despite the evening hours he is still in his pajamas. Did he do nothing today? I would not be surprised. To add to his stranger behavior he has been lethargic and depressive. I need to fix this soon, before it gets any worse.

That thought in mind I keep my steps light as I walk the short distance to his hiding spot and join him on the ground. It is not until I wrap my arms around his shoulders that he notices my presence.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

The shock of both my voice and my words surprises him enough to warrant a quick uplifting of his head and a small tremor of his body. "Itachi?" he squeaks out, his voice hoarse. Has he not been drinking anything? Glancing at his face my face hardens. His skin is paler than usual and there are bags under his eyes. He has not been eating or sleeping.

"When was the last time you ate?" I demand, my words coming out as harsh and angry as I felt. How could he be doing this to himself? To me? I have told him time and time again he needs to be more cautious of his health. He can not die on me. I will not allow it.

He cringes and looks away from me, clearly ashamed of his actions – as he should be. "L-Last night…"

A day. One day without food and likely without sleep or drink. It is all I can do not to lash out again. Patience, patience. Angry words will scare him even more. There is no need for additional words of hurt. My anger is enough discipline: he hates to disappoint me.

Unwrapping my arms I stand up and begin walking away. My feet reach the second step when I hear Sasuke scrambling after me. "Big brother, don't go! I'm sorry big brother, don't go away." I feel his arms encircle my waist and his head nuzzling my back. For the benefit of us both I stop moving and wait for the inevitable explanation.

"P-please don't leave me alone anymore big brother… I'll be good I promise, just don't leave me…"

There…there it is. He is lonely. Angry, I am sure, but mainly lonely. I doubt this short enlightenment of his is the cause for his behavior recently but certainly his lack of appetite. This is good, I know how to handle this situation. As much as I've done it in the past comforting him is no real trial anymore.

I place my hands atop his, ensuring he will not let go, and turn around to face him. Instinctively he lifts his head to look at me. He's grown so much...fifteen and only a few inches shorter than me. His hair, such a beautiful shade is nearing the top of his shoulders. What devil did I trick to grant me this child? What god did I please do allow me the lifetime to gaze upon him? Who do I have to thank for this chance…this gift of loving him?

I feel Sasuke's arms as they drape across my shoulders, silencing my thoughts and filling them with something only he can. The scent of it, of everything that makes Sasuke my brother, rises to my nose as he rests his head on my shoulders. He smells so wonderful, so pure and alive. I move my mouth to kiss his ears, thinking perhaps to have some fun when I feel his body begin to shake. His voice is still hoarse and quiet, perhaps because of that the deep ache in his voice becomes more pronounced.

"Big brother, why don't you tell me anything? Did I do something wrong?"

Did he do anything wrong? Gods, where did he get that idea? He doesn't even know _how _to go against me, let alone act on it. My every word and command is engraved in his soul. He can't disobey me. It is impossible. The thought is nearly enough to make me laugh, if I was still capable of such a thing.

Slowly I let my lips descend on his neck and where I gently kiss the smooth skin, knowing my brother will understand the soft show of affection to be silent reassurance. "Sasuke you haven't done anything. What makes you think that?" More kisses, more solemn oaths I take to protect him and his innocence, this purity.

His hold on my neck tightens and for a moment I wonder if he is crying. It is seldom but unlike myself, my little brother does shed tears. More often than not it will be at my expense, and they usually are complaints of me leaving him in the night. It is hard to reassure when it gets that bad and I find myself hoping it is not the case this time. Such hope is destroyed as I realize how hard he is shaking. There is such emotion in his voice…I find myself looking up to make sure he is not weeping.

"But big brother, you keep pushing me away. Whenever I ask you anything you tell me to not worry. Why brother, why won't you tell me anything?"

He was like this six years ago as well. I don't imagine he remembers the night very well, something I am thankful for. He was so young at the time, nearly ten. Our third night in the house and my first time leaving him alone at night. His eyes look just as they did then. Big and black, shining like polished stone with the tears spilling out of them. I…can not say if he has forgiven for my late-night departures. I am too fearful to ask.

I force my breath to stay even as I answer him. I can not get worked up over this. I must be calm or he will think something is up. Such emotion deserves a solid answer. I will not lead him astray with fancy words this time. "Sasuke, I am not hiding anything from you." The words are as much a lie as they are truth. I am not hiding anything if he does ask. Why should he? He has complete trust in me.

_"What do you want to know?"_

His shaking begins to subside and he straightens to look me in the eye. The tears are not gone but the polished appearance has disappeared. The determination left in its wake is by far worse. "Who was that man who came to visit us?"

There it was: the root of his new found worry. Hatake's visit has been troubling him deeply apparently. I had expected it of course, after all Hatake was the first person other than myself Sasuke ever remembers seeing. Still, I suppose I have underestimated the extent of damage the visit caused. I will have to be more careful next time. Calmly I tell him, "Business Sasuke, he came for business."

As I should have known it would, the answer does not satisfy him. His next question however, is unexpected. Truly, he is full of surprises. "What do you do when you leave the house at night big brother?"

Of all the questions to stumble upon he asks one of the few I will never answer. My life under Pein is an unfortunate consequence for obtaining what I have now. I bear no shame or pride in my work for him. It is however, something no child such as Sasuke should have to know. His world is this house. That is enough.

This said, my response to him is vague and non-committable, something safe. "I help other people," I tell him with a kiss.

His plumb pink lips turn down in a pout and he continues on with his interrogation, firm in finding out what exactly it is I do. "But _how_ do you help them?"

I am not sure why, I suspect it is the pout, but I feel the urge to lightly tap his forehead. It is an old habit I had spontaneously developed in his youth, one I rarely practiced. Having no good reason to ignore the desire I raise my hand and do just that. The action is enough to merit a deeper pout from my brother.

"Another time Sasuke."_  
_

As the customary words fall fluidly from my lips that innocent, playful turn of his smile disappears and his frown returns. "But you said you'd answer my questions."

He is very adamant on getting answers it seems. Anymore sidestepping will do permanent damage. Still, vagueness can be done in more ways than one. "There are certain tasks that need to be done no matter what. When no one else can finish the job I step in to help."

Immediately his face lights up. The complete change leaves me breathless with surprise. His eyes widen and his mouth nearly cracks with the force of his smile. "You're just like a super-hero big brother!"

A super-hero. How naïve and ignorant his explanation is. I suppose, in his eyes the label fits. He does not know the rounded corners of society. He has never been taught to question what he reads or to ponder such controversial issues like good or evil. When looked through such infantile eyes I would seem the hero. I help those who can not help themselves. I do the ugly deeds written off in newspaper. Society holds me in distain and I am forced to hide. I raise my sword and kill for an ideal I do not understand. I shoot and I feel no remorse for the victim; it is not my place to question their morality. I do these things daily and yet, have I ever sat down and pondered what I am? No, I have not. Really then, in the end which character am I playing?

The villain or the virtuous hero?

"Brother, was I wrong? I'm sorry if I was. I'll apologize again so don't be angry. Brother?"

It is his last words, pleading and desperate in tone, that draws me back to his existence. Here is a boy who needs no answer to such a question. No demands for truth or right or wrong. His needs are simple and his desires simpler still. In his presence there are no expectations I must fill or situations to process. He is a child who needs only me. The me without the deadly calm, without the genius and skill. He needs only the person before him.

_This incomplete and original me. _

I smile at him and leave a small kiss on his forehead before I set him down and ask about supper. His worries and doubts evaporate, taking mine along with them. I will not waste these moments with him on thoughts of righteousness. In his world I have created for him there is no need for something so archaic.

-

I wait until I feel his I am sure Sasuke has fallen asleep before I slip into my office. As fragile as Sasuke is, particularly after the days events, I do not want to scare him with something as alien as a cellphone. He would demand an explanation as well, one I was no mood to deliver. No, it is best if he remains ignorant. The office is far enough away I have no fear of the boy over-hearing my words. Besides, Sasuke is far too exhausted to be awaken by the sound of my voice. I would not be calling if there were the slimiest chance of him over hearing me. He does not need to know anymore of the outside world. Bringing Hatake over was a mistake, one I regret making. Having my precious brother doubt me… I do not want to repeat that again.

Despite how early it is in the morning Hatake picks up his phone on the first ring. He answers with a groggy hello, awaken I am sure by my call. I pause before speaking, taking the moment to again appreciate the effect one can hold over another. To make a person to something with nothing more than a word. To ask, and known with absolute certainty that you will be answered…power, what a funny thing.

"Hatake, I need you to pick something up for me."

"Now?" he demands incredulously.

"Now." It is important he leaves at this time and picks up what I need. It isn't a matter of if he will do it but when.

"But it's so early, why can't—"

I cut him off. "It is necessary you do this for me Hatake. The man will not give the package over to just anyone. I have told him your name and description already, he will recognize you."

He is silent for a while, contemplating my words I am sure. I do not panic or worry he'll say no. That would be silly. Hatake can not say no to me. To deny me is to deny Sasuke, an impossible task for both of us. Who could accomplish such a thing? Overcoming their weakness by themselves, pushing it aside for something else. Ridiculous. Humans will succumb to their desire without fail.

"Okay Itachi…I'll go. Where do I meet him?"

_Because no one can resist their weakness._

_-_

_-  
_

Review pretty please. This chapter was re-done by suggestion of blackSquare. I am very grateful she suggested it because I think it turned out better the second time around.


	4. 4: Bird

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Authors Note: I have re-done chapter three and is much more fleshed out as well as more informative. I'd be great if you could read it again but is not necessary to understand what's happening.

**Also**, I have changed Sasuke's hobby at home from the baking store to just a plain old art studio. Please note that. Every time I do a new chapter I look over the past ones and try and make them better, so things can be changed. If they ever are though I will inform you if something big was changed via authors note in the newest chapter.

Chapters one through three have been beta'd by Petiteneko and thanks is sent to her. On that some note, this one is unbeta'd, and thus mistakes can happen, and I would greatly appreciate if someone could look at it for me. If interested please let me know via a pm or review.

-

Two little cats. Meow, meow look at me I'm a beautiful cat. Look at me prance, look at me hunt, look at me look at me. I don't have to hear'em to know that's what their saying. All I gotta do is I watch the ugly little things. Watch them move, and behavior—there no need to listen when the body does the talking. He talks most, the big cat with the claws, I watch _him_ all the time. He prances more than the other cat—the one that hides. I can't stand Itachi. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! What does he have? Why must everyone watch him? Why must they all like him? He is dead. A dead cat. A dead black kitty. What is so fun watching something that never moves? I don't get it. I hate him.

_Watch me mommy, are you looking at me? Look at the picture I drew isn't it pretty? Wait, don't look away. Hang up the phone please mommy. Mommy! _

That's okay, people wont be able to see him soon enough. He'll be buried beneath me, in the ground; rotting. I'll fix Mother Nature's mistake, that disgusting wave that won't fit in with the rest of us. Everyone says he acts dead anyway, what will they care if I make the statement true? They won't! Ha ha! That's what the boss always tells us right? That no one cares. It's true, they don't. It's cause we're really ghosts.

I remember when I became a ghost. It was real special yeah. Boss Sasori and Boss Kisame were there. The cat was there too. Dumb, shitty animal! He didnt show any respect at all! What makes him so special huh? Why him! Why, why, why! Acting all superior, prancing around with that goddamn _gloating_ air. News check freak-- no one is looking okay? So stop pretending. It's annoying. Can't believe I got conned into doing this. I'll kill Itachi then I can leave. I wont be a ghost anymore, I'll be real again. The chief wont say anything when I go, yeah. He'll be so deep in awe of my art. It'll be great. I'll beat Itachi and everyone will be looking at me, me! Not the creepy cat.

I can't believe Pein thought I would like him. I don't know why he thought I would. Itachi's not like me one bit. He doesn't have any creativity at all. Or any appreciation for art. He doesn't a sense of anything, the freak. It pisses me off. Pein goes on and on but Itachi can't do anything at all! I mean, when you get down to it he doesn't have anything really. I mean, sure, he can do _everything. _But that just means he can't do anything though right? You catch my drift don't you?

Maybe the chief is crazy. Ha! I could see that. He thought I would like Boss Sasori too. People think I like him but I don't. I hate him. He thinks I'm stupid. He doesn't need to say it out loud, I can tell. But I'm not stupid. I'm smart. Smarter than those stupid cats at least. Maybe not the scorpion but better than the cats. I'm always better.

_Look mommy, I made a bird! Teacher says I can win the contest. Won't you come mommy? I'll win for sure so watch me. Watch me please. Please mommy…_

The big kitty is stupid and boring, he's no fun. The little kitty isn't though. He makes me laugh at him. Acting all innocent and shit. Itachi can't stop talking about sometimes, its disgusting. What does that little boy know? Nothing! Zip, zat, squat! He doesn't know anything at all. He smiles and dances and moves without even knowing how or why he does it. Isn't that funny? He doesn't seem to ask questions at all. No why's or how's or can you's. Just smiles. Doesn't he care? Or can he not think? Ha ha ha! There, that's it! He's a doll, a stupid doll for his big brother to fuck! That's just great! Wonder how he moves? Strings? Yeah, I bet that's it! 'Move over there brother' the big cat says, just like strings! Moan for me brother, ha ha! He pulls the strings and the doll dances.

It's sick yeah. Sick. Wonder if the doll will wake up. He needs a grandmother yeah. A fairy one to turn him into a real boy. A godmother dressed in black and blood. Stupid kitty. He'll never wake up. That's what Boss Sasori's taught me right? Dolls can't move if the master stops pulling the strings. Its kinda sad yeah, Itachi won't be pulling nothin' soon. It's too bad, yeah. The godmother will be too late.

When he shows up I'll give him a real big bang. He won't even see it coming. It'll be the best show of his life. It'll be soon. Soon. I'm here on the big cardboard boxes, looking down on'em. Boss Sasori said he's meeting him tonight so I tagged along. Boss Sasori doesn't like the big cat either. He'd like the little one though, 'cause he's a doll. Stupid doll. Why does everyone like things that don't move? I hate it. I hate'em.

_Mom, I won! Look, I got first prize! Aren't you going to congratulate me? Why are you talking to that man and not me? Where are you going? Mom! Mommy, don't leave!_

Lookie, here he is! He's walking with some—hey, hey, that's not Itachi! He's got silver hair and slouchy eyes. He's like a puppy not a kitty. Itachi's stupid, yeah. How can he not show up for his own funeral? Hmm…silver hair, slouchy eyes…I've only watched the cats so why does he seem familiar? The puppy might work for someone, yeah maybe that's it. He could work for Itachi—ah ha! That's it! I remember 'cause that was the day Itachi didn't show up for the usual meeting. Sasori followed him so I could too and we saw the doggy walking with Itachi down the street, tailing behind him like a lovesick creep.

Man this is great! Ha ha, I couldn't expect something any more perfect. God must want Itachi dead too yeah, that's why he's doing this for me. Wonder how'd Itachi would like that? Knowing even God hate's him. I hate him more than God does though. I hate him and soon, I'll get to kill him. The doggy will know where Itachi lives. Gotta find the kitties before you can kill'em. Stupid Boss Sasori makes things so difficult. I wouldn't even need this chance if he would have just let me tail the dumb cat. Stupid scorpion. Heh, heh, oh well. I'll get to kill Mr. Cat soon. Doggy will tell me exactly where to go, yeah. Found you puppy, no guarding the cats anymore. Big bang time!

Boss Sasori's giving him the package, some gun or somethin' probably. Wonder if I should make an entrance now? Yeah…yeah! Let's. As soon as Boss Sasori walks away…there! He's gone. That's the thing about birds. We can fly, high, high and away from everything. We can go so high no one can see us. We aren't bound like cats and dolls. We can fly. Aren't we better? We are. We're a lot better.

_Why can't I join you mother? Why are you talking to this new boy and not me? Don't laugh with him. I'm better than him. I'm better!_

"Hey, who're you? Itachi said all I had to do was get the package. He never mentioned anything about speaking with anyone else."

I smile at him, big smile. He deserves a smile. Everyone, even the cats deserve a smile before they die. It'll make'em feel special. Even though they're not. No one's special. Not the ghosts, not the puppies and especially not the cats. Puppies are better than cats though, but they aren't birds. We're better. Not special, but better.

"Itachi didn't know I was coming yeah. Don't worry about it. Hey, hey, I bet you've seen the little one right? The small cat."

He gives me a dumb look. Like a dog, all confused and stupid. Can't do a thing without orders from the master huh? Stupid dog. I should help him. "Sasuke yeah. Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's little fuck-doll."

Now he's blushing! Ha, ha ha! That's hilarious! He knows what those brothers do right? He's been in their house. Bet he watched them too. Sick perverts yeah. Itachi probably records'em. Bet they sit and watch the videos and get all worked up. Sick freaks. Cats and dogs should die. Go out with a big bang, yeah.

"Hey, what is that? Why are you—"

I'm still smiling. Gotta smile before they die, let'em see what they're missing. Life's fun, yeah. People scream and beg and you can walk away knowing you get to do all you've ever wanted to do and they don't get to even breath anymore. I love it a lot, almost more than my art. Its fun to go home after a mission and make a big giant picture. I take a step back and know I made that. Dead people can't do that. Itachi can't something like that. The only thing he can ever make is giant blood puddles and big piles of corpses.

He's done it before, Boss Kisame told me about it. He told me how Itachi took a long knife and went from person to person slicing'em up. Wish I could have been there, it would have been a great show. Boss Kisame says Itachi is best with a sword, says he can't be beat if he's got one in his hands. Guess that's how he killed all those police people. Pisses me off yeah, doesn't matter what it is that strange creep can do it all. Every, little, thing.

_I'm sorry I didn't pass the test mommy. I'll do better next time. Why are you walking away with that boy? Who's that man mommy? Stop, don't! Don't leave me, mommy!_

Ah man, I wasn't careful. The bomb completely took out his arm. Shoot, how is he going to lead me now? Tch, stupid dog. You'd think he'd have better reflexes. He's screaming and screaming, god that's an awful sound. Dogs' howling is one of the worst sounds, yeah. It's high pitched and ugly. Cats still sound worse though. There is nothing good about cats.

"You're crazy! What do you want from me?"

Hey, hey, looks like the dog's got some guts. He's not screaming anymore either. Maybe he'll work after all. Gotta be careful though. He's not like me, he's stupid. I've gotta help each step of the way otherwise he'll mess it up. Wonder if he's scared of me? Ha ha he probably is! Bet I could freak him out more.

"Nothing. I'm just a crazy killer, yeah."

I was right! He is freaking out, it's hilarious! Clutching that stub of his like that and looking all white faced, you'd think he was looking at some kind of demon or something. 'Course not though, because the demon is in the house with the dolly. There sure is a bunch of blood is seeping out of his arms, he'd better hurry and take me to Itachi, yeah. Don't want him dying before he gets there. I should give him a hint, he's just a dog after all.

"Better run back to Master. Come on doggy, run!"

I threw another small bomb at him, making sure it landed really close to'em. Good old doggies, they are so good at following commands. He's running away. Probably to a car. Why cars? They're annoying. Never can tell when they'll go boom.

My bombs always go off when I tell'em to though. No flukes or mistakes with my stuff. That's because my art is perfect. Not even Boss Sasori has better art than I do. People have such a hard time seeing how much better I am though. I guess it's 'cause they're dumb. Stupid like that dumb cat. That's okay, I don't mind helping. Everyone will see how good it is someday.

_Don't you see mommy? My art is the best huh? It's better than that other boy's. Why'd you leave me alone mommy? My art is great. You can tell now can't you? You're watching me now aren't you mommy? Sure you are. You're watching so stay till the end. It's a big bang. _

Just gotta follow Mr. Doggy now. He'll reach the kitties before I do but that's okay. He's taking me to Itachi. Man I can't stop shaking! I have waited so long for this. It's annoying but the big cat is good at running away and hiding stuff. Stupid cat tricks everyone. Like a devil he makes everyone like him. I'm good but I can't beat Pein. I'm not stupid, I don't think I can. Bet Itachi thinks he could, 'cause he's so blind. They don't deserve to see my finale. Not Boss Sasori or Boss Kisame or even Pein. It's just going to be me, that freak and of course, he's little dolly.

It took me forever to figure out about little kitty. But I did and now he's going to regret ever slipping up. If I get little kitty I can get big kitty. This is what he gets yeah, for pretending to be perfect when he's not. That weird, dumb cat! Who's he fooling — pretending to be so grand when's he not. He's just like the rest of us! He's got a weakness too.

_Everyone has a weakness._

_Can you withstand yours?_

_-_

_-  
_

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews last time. I hope I didn't disappoint with this latest chapter. If you have any suggestion I'd love to hear them. Do please review.


End file.
